Not Caring About Nargles
by SS-HPFC
Summary: But nobody should be alone at Christmas time. He sighed and bit his lip. He knew who he would like to spend Christmas with but he was too scared to ask her. NL/LL. For DramioneForever.


Title: Not Caring About Nargles

Author's Note: Merry Christmas, Dramione. Hope you enjoy this little fic! I used the verse as inspiration for this, and I hope you like it! Have a fantastic Christmas and all the best of the New Year!

"Love is always patient and kind, it is never jealous. Love is never boastful nor conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes not pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."

Bible

Neville Longbottom looked at the mistletoe hanging magically in the centre of the room for what felt like an eternity. It was Christmas Eve and he had returned to the Room of Requirement, asking for it to be set up exactly how it was for the DA meetings. He felt safe in this environment – it was almost as though he felt free to make mistakes without fear of being laughed and there were no unwelcome stares in here. Especially not tonight, when he was certainly alone.

But nobody should be alone at Christmas time. He sighed and bit his lip. He knew who he would like to spend Christmas with but he was too scared to ask her. She was beautiful, and smart but she never once looked down on him when he made mistakes. Instead, she smiled and helped him.

Although she was in a different house to him, he felt close to her. There was no tension between them for being in different houses, and he was glad of that. The only rivalry between them was relating to Quidditch and even that was good-natured.

He walked over to the small record player in the corner of the empty room and moved the pin on to the record and let it play. He smiled slightly at the cheerful lilting Christmas waltz began to play. He shut his eyes and listened to the music, stepping slowly in time to it, in a solo waltz. At least he could pretend she was here.

When she entered the room, he did not know but next he realised he was not alone after the song had been playing for just over two minutes. He felt soft hands take his and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Nobody should be alone at Christmas," Luna Lovegood smiled brightly to him as they danced together. The candle light in the room reflected on her slightly dishevelled blonde hair but her eyes sparkled of their own accord.

"How did you find me?" Neville wanted to know.

"I come here too," Luna told him, "I like to practise in here. I guess I'm not the only one?"

"No," Neville admitted, blushing slightly. He was a little lost for words, unsure what to say to Luna now that she was standing so close to him. Should he say anything? Should he kiss her? Should they just dance? He didn't know.

Luna stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he, instinctively, did likewise. Her small, light body was pressed against his and he was sure she would be able to feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Luna asked quietly, looking up at him with curious eyes. "It's Christmas Eve… I'm sure the Gryffindors are having a party?"

Neville thought about this for a moment. He wasn't really sure why he'd come to the Room of Requirement when, Luna was correct in saying, there was a raucous and enjoyable party raging in the common room as he spoke. "I… Wanted to speak to someone who… Who wasn't in the common room."

She grinned innocently, "Likewise. Sometimes the best company is that which you have to make an effort to find."  
Neville loved how wise she was. She always seemed, to him, wise beyond her years. She had once again proved that to him. "Luna? Are you scared? About what might happen?"

"A little. But it's less scary with friends," she told him, her face suddenly serious. She held him tightly and he wished for nothing more than to stay with her forever. He trusted her. With Luna, he always knew he wouldn't be facing demons alone.

Suddenly, Luna seemed distracted, gazing up at the ceiling. Frowning slightly, Neville followed her gaze and noticed the mistletoe directly above them. He smiled a little and looked back at her, her eyes meeting his. In this moment, they were vulnerable and powerful, nervous and excited, afraid and confident…

Just as the clock struck midnight and the bells began to ring through the school, the pair leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing each other gently.

"Merry Christmas, Neville," Luna smiled contentedly.

"Merry Christmas, Luna," he whispered back.

The mistletoe still floated above them and, for once, neither of them cared about the Nargles.


End file.
